Good Times
by animegoof
Summary: well my summary is bad but the story should be ok or good. well umm... kyo is going out with uo and yuki is going out with a girl who asked hime to a concert named Mimiku Oshiwaki. and tohru well she won't be leaving the house for a while.
1. Beginning i guess

This is my Second fanfic so don't laugh. I know I might suck but my friends think it's good. This is based on episode 7 I think. Sorry the chapters are short but I get longer later.

"Lalala!" sang Tohru as she made rice balls for the festival. The festival was to earn money for the school. Tohru was making dozens of rice balls to see if anyone can guess the filling.

"Tohru! Are you done yet?" called Kyo as he picky ped a rice ball. He took a bite. "Uggggggh…iud! Leeks." He yelled.

"What are you yelling about you damn cat?" said Yuki as he came down the stairs.

"Ohh! I have to go drop the rice balls off." cried Tohru. In a hurry she wrapped them up and carried them to the door. Wait! But she slipped. Let's see.. Yuki caught her and Kyo caught the rice balls, and off she went.

At the festival, Tohru and some other girls had a booth with the rice balls. Many people lined up because the prize was…


	2. Festival

So far they are at the festival and I am about to reveal the prize.

….because the prize was…2 tickets to a really popular concert. They hat name all the ingredients blindfolded. Some were easy, and some were hard.

"you were so close!" yelled one girl to a boy. It looked like Uo and Haru!

Yuki remembered that Haru was going out with a girl but didn't know who.

"Uo! Uo!" yelled Tohru. Yu walked over with Haru.

"Tohru this it…" Uo was interrupted.

"Haru! Oh, I am sorry," said Tohru.

"It's okay" replied Uo.

"I got it!" yelled a girl named Mimiku Oshiwaki. She guessed one of the hardest ones, leek, carrot, cinnamon, and wasabi! She got the 2 tickets and ran away looking for somebody.

The festival was over and Tohru was back home. Yuki came home late, and Kyo was still gone.

"A girl named Mimiku Oshiwaki asked me out, but I'm not sure it I should to. Said Yuki.

"If you want you can. Just be careful," said Tohru.

Kyo came home from…


	3. On The Roof

Hey again. If you don't like this fanfic then tell me and I can change some of it.

I do not own Fruits Basket and I am not a Story writer. I am more of a Peot.vWell here is where we left off.

Kyo came home from ……. Uo's House. Kyo went straight to his room without a word. Tohru thought it was strange so she waited till night time to talk to him. She knew he would be on the roof so she made rice balls and climbed through.

"Hello Kyo, I made you some rice balls incase you were hungry." said Tohru with her usual smile.

She took a step and …. "AAHHH!" Yelled Tohru as she slipped on the roof and out came Yuki and Shigure. Yuki Quickly caught Tohru.PoofYuki transformed into a rat.

"Miss Honda… Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, thank you for Trying to catching me." She said looking down to Yuki.

Later, Yuki noticed a scratch on Tohru's leg.

"Miss Honda, your leg is scratched. You really should be more careful you know." said Yuki.

"I am sorry I will be more careful." replied Tohru.

"What were you doing on the roof?" asked Shigure.

"I was…" Tohru's voice dropped as she looked up on the roof and saw that kyo has disappeared. They went inside to treat Tohru's wound.

Yuki and Shigure both noticed that Tohru spaced out. They began to get worried.

"Are you ok Miss Honda" Concerned Yuki.

"Oh! I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." Said Tohru "I better go to bed now. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

Tomorrow was a day were Tohru went out all day helping people she stays outside most of the day.


	4. home for a while

It was 5:00 am, one hour earlier then when she usually woke up. On these days she went to restraunts, stores, schools, etc. to help out with cleaning, work, and cooking.  
Shigure was out for the day so the three of them were home alone together.  
"Miss Honda, May I come along today?" Asked a vioce. Yuki woke up early just to see if he could go with Tohru.  
"Of course," smiled Tohru. They both got ready and left. Their first stop was the Garden Restaurant. "Hello Tohru. Who is this with you?" asked the mangaer.  
"This is Yuki. He wanted to come with me today," replied Tohru.  
"Pleased to meet you," Yuki said.  
After the intros, Tohru went to the bathroom to get changed. Yuki had on a white shirt and black plants. Tohru had on a white shirt, and a black skirt. She even got black ribbons to match.  
Yuki was a cashier and Tohru was a waitress.  
"May I help you?" Tohru would ask.  
"That'll be $9.95," Yuki would say.  
They were pretty busy, but now it was time for them to leave.  
Next stop was Bobson's, the ice cream shop.  
This time Yuki wore a blue shirt, black pants, a red tie, a white mini apron, and a visor. Tohru wore a pink shirt, a blue skirt, and an apron like Yuki's, and a visor.  
After that they walked home, but it started to rain hard. Yuki went ahead home, but Tohru went to plant some flowers. She was out for half an hour. When she got home she went to sleep.  
The next moring, Tohru overslept. Kyo and Yuki were already awake and went to go check on her. Tohru's face was rosy. Kyo checked if she had a fever. "She has a fever," said Kyo.  
"We should call Hatori." said Yuki calmly.  
"You do that, I'll go make breakfast. I'm hungry," Kyo said.  
Yuki picked the phone up and called Hatori.  
ring ring  
"Hello. Hatori's office, Hatori speaking." said Hatori, very professionally.  
"Umm...Hatori...this is Yuki. Can you come over soon?" asked Yuki.  
"Is something wrong?" said Hatori.  
"Kind of...Tohru is sick again," said Yuki in a faint voice.  
"I'll be over soon," said Hatori and they hung up.  
Yuki and Kyo were glad they did not have school today. They stayed home watching Tohru.  
Later, Tohru woke up and started to get up.  
"You must rest Miss Honda," said Yuki.  
"No, I'm fine. I'll go make lunch," said Tohru.  
Kyo walked up and yelled, "No you will not. You will go back to bed and we'll handle everything."  
"I can't make you..." her voice trailed off. She passed out into Kyo's arms. Poof Kyo transformed.  
"Miss Honda!" Yuki cried. Yuki ran over.  
"She has a higher fever," Kyo told Yuki. ring The doorbell rang. It was Hatori.  
Kyo dragged Hatori up where Tohru was lying. She was barely breathing. Hatori quickly ran to her and pulled out his stethoscope to check her heart rate and said, "She is very sick, but nothing bad. The high fever is causing her to breath harder. Let's try to get her in her bed."  
They managed to get her in her bed. She was breathing better but not well enough.  
Tohru was asleep for another 2 hours until she woke up.  
"Miss Honda! You're awake!" cried Yuki in joy.   
"Tohru...I need you to take it easy for a few days," said Hatori, "Take 2 pills a day," he said while handing some medicine to her,  
After awhile, Tohru took her medicine and went to sleep. Hatori left and Shigure came home, but didn't say a word. Kyo and Yuki just watched over Tohru. They checked her temperature. It was 101.5F.  
"Miss Honda is still feverish," whispered Yuki.  
I don't think that's good," said Kyo.  
"Of course that's not good you stupid cat!" yelled Yuki.  
At that moment, Tohru woke up. "Please don't fight," said Tohru.  
"Miss Honda! Did I wake you?" asked Yuki.  
Before Tohru could say anything, Kyo said, "Of course you did you damn rat."

Yuki and Kyo were about to beat each other up until...

Well I know it sucks but that is what I do.


End file.
